sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith the Demonette
Lilith is the oldest daughter of Arnzarel the Revolting and believed to be the second in command of the Army of the Damned. she is known to accompany her father often and seeks to better her combative capabilities through trial by fire. She is known to possess a bizarre trait for demons that is supernatural reflexes, thus she is known as the "Ballerina from Hell" among mortals who have survived her and lived to tell the tale. Personality: Lilith is a spunky, energetic, and sassy demonette. She enjoys sparring with her siblings, (almost to the point of their annoyance), and is known to be the more outspoken and extroverted one. Her hobbies include acrobatics, athletics, sparring, and reading. Often she seeks to accompany her father for excitement and to get out of the lair while her two younger siblings prefer to stay indoors.However, she is also known to be the less cautious and more impulsive out of Arnzarel's spawn. It has recently been discovered that she also possess a rather vain and prideful attitude when given too much power. When becoming stronger than what she believes mortals can be she becomes quite arrogant and often flaunts said power in a rather obnoxious to the point of narcissism and getting a queen complex.After all, demons are known by their sins.When aquiring power over her adversaries, her collgues, or mortals in general she is often known to have a blunt queen like complex and refers to herself as a 'demon queen' as such. History: The Demon Prince's Spawn "I maybe 300 years old, but I am not a babushka!" Lilith was the demonic creation of the demon prince Arnzarel the Revolting while in his hiddent mountainous citidel in the frigid tundra of Uralia. With the power of his his own demonic flesh and blood, as well as prayer and unknown sanction from the gods, Arnzarel was able to create a demonette child for hiimself. Spellbound In A Book Lilith recently has been bound by a magical tome after getting in an fight with one of Helussa's best sorcerer's, as well as her father, Arnzarel.It is unknown about the books whereabouts, but if she is releashed from the book who knows what will happen? However, only someone with clear knowledge of demonology may release this demonette from her mystical prison and unleash her upon the world. New Allies and a New Plan Upon being freed by an unwitting 'necromancer' human known only as Kallus.After causing trouble while trying to acquire a better wardrobe, Kallus began to warm up to the demonette and thus he became a de-facto minion of Lilith. Later on she encountered the demon He-No and attempted to flirt with him. While she was rejected she was able to convince the larger demon to fight her in a battle with the terms of if she won, he would join her in her quest to free her father in Uralia and join the Army of the Damned in order to overthrow the gods.However, if Ke No would have won she would have helped him track down the 'devil', an old man that goes by the name Spirit. It appears Lilith was able to convince He-no to join him on the condition that they would work together to achieve both their goals while she used her hypnotic and psychokinetic powers, (formerly pyrokentic) to enter the demons mind. Eventually however He-no and Lilith joined forces, however they came under fire from a knight fox by the name of sky and an archer by the name of Lehky. Unfortunately the two were able to get away, but not withotu damage to one of He-no's wings. The Journey Begins in Eurish Lilith and her new accomplice eventually crossed over the ocean into the continent of Eurish, upon arrival into the nation of Sevrige He No and herself made and emergency landing and began to tend to He-no's damaged wing. While doing so they once again came across the knight known as Sky, as well as Kallus. With some of her regular mental persuasive however she was able to convince the knight to join her thus creating a small little group or team for herself. Eventually they began to head northest to cross several nations before moving into her homeland of Uralia. The Talos Incident Lilith and her group eventually decided they would need to visit the city of Sulkholmus to gather supplies for her more mortal minions, as well as rest and relax. However, Lilith came across yet another ancient spellbook that intrigued her fancy. In this particular tome she read about a spell called'' 'the Body of Talos''' that could increase her might and strength tenfold. Being a demonette who was always wanting to prove herself and make her own person as great as she percived her own father, Lilith hastily went through and casted the spell. Fighting the Spirit Titan After Abilities: Lilith possesses several abilities that are unique to her, as well as some fount in her father and her siblings as well.These include, but are not limited to: ''Demonic Reflexes'' Lilith is known for her main ability of possessing supernatural reflexes that allows her to not only traverse terrain and move around very easily, but makes her almost untouchable in combat.While she is known to be able to run at an average mortal speed she can preform all sort of bizarre and complex acrobatics and movements while even under pressure.This ability has given her several nicknames such as the "Devil Dancer" or the "Ballerina from Hell." ''Demonic Regeneration'' Once even hit Lilith possesses inhuman regenerative properties that allows her to recover from most wounds that would incapacitate a simple mortal.While she is mortally vulnerable at the heart most of her body would be able to fully repair itself within an hour after being wounded. ''Cloaking'' As her name would imply, Lilith has the erebokinetic ability to cloak himself when he is standing still via manipulation of darkness, however he can be detected with the right methods. ''Daemonic senses. Nexus possess distinct supernatural senses that allows him not only to sense the mystical aura within another being, but also allows him to "smell" traces of magic and is even able to smell how pure or corrupt another mortal’s soul is. ''Demonic Screech Nexus is able to unleash a loud and continuous unholy screech thus disorienting his opponents. He can often use this move to either suppress an opponent or distract them long enough to close in and engage in melee combat. ''Limited Hypnosis'' Lilith posses the limited ability to hypnotise someone to do her bidding through them gazing through her eyes. However, she isn't a full dedicated hypnopath and thus she cannot force it on unwiling victims. Thus she has to mesmerize the weak willed or easily swayed with her body or tempt/ or manipulate ther victims into submission. Weaknesses: Lilith is known to have a few good weaknesses that can inhibit her ability to fight, as well as even defeat her if done so properly.Admittedly her comprehension of high rate spells is somewhat lacking, thus she can easily be bound or imprisoned by various magical spells or wards.Against weaponry such as lasers or any lock on like projectile her agility power can be negated as well.Unlike her younger siblings she was not gifted with the ability of flight and thus has to run and climb up high objects to move through the sky, as well as unable to teleport without the aid of a magical spell as well. In terms of character flaws she seems to be rather impulsive and gun ho when it comes to entering combat, almost to the point of being very naive and easily tricked. She is the sort of "punch first and ask questions later" kind of individual and thus can find herself in trouble very easily. Lilith's Theme: Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Anti-villains Category:Demon Form Category:Pure Evil Category:Monster Category:Demon Category:Adults Category:Regeneration Power Category:Lizard Category:Reptiles Category:Murderer Category:Antagonist Category:Bad